


Addiction

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Danti - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Rough Sex, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta kill a bunch of people and then fuck while surrounded by their corpses, you know how it is with demons. (Otherwise known as, Anti is a terrible influence.)





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most ““romantic”” (or rather, the least antagonistic, I suppose) Danti fic I’ve written thus far. Not that I’ve written a huge amount, but. Nothing like a joint massacre to bring people together, I guess?
> 
> Contains Dark and Anti casually massacring people (including depictions of blood, gore, violence, etc), and then Dark fucking Anti up against the wall. Somewhat rough sex, but not as bad as I usually write them. xp
> 
> Also the phrase murder boner. That amuses me far more than it should.

Not that Dark would ever admit it outright to anyone, but for once Anti’s presence was actually useful. Enjoyable, even. There was a time and a place for all strategies, and – rarely, but on occasion – Anti’s violent tendencies lent themselves very well to what Dark had in mind.

Dark was hardly incapable of, or even particularly opposed to, a good massacre every now and then. Sometimes there were just too many idiotic humans who opposed them, and frankly Dark had neither the time nor patience to deal with them individually. Far quicker to simply let the darkness solidify around him into grasping claws and tear them limb from limb, wrapping tendrils around wrists and ankles as they tried to flee and then piercing through them as they squirmed. And all the while Dark walked calmly through the maelstrom, perusing the destruction his power wrought around him.

Anti, however. Anti’s method was far more visceral and personal. He was perfectly capable of using the power he possessed to kill from a distance, like Dark did, but of course Anti preferred the old-fashioned method of using his knife.

It was… oddly hypnotic. Brutal, yes, but Anti had strength and skill; not just sheer mindless violence as Dark had initially, dismissively, concluded. His movements were calculated, precise, and deadly. He could dig his claws into one human’s hair, yank their head back and slash their throat wide open in a single effortless motion, and already be turning to gut the next dissenter before the first body even hit the floor.

There was blood all over him, all up Anti’s arms and sprayed across his chest and face. The manic grin on his face and the sickening green glow in his eyes combined into an expression of pure enjoyment. His form glitched violently as he teleported the short distances between his victims in a macabre dance of blood and destruction.

Again, Dark was not about to say so to anyone. But he would acknowledge at least to himself that Anti was just as powerful a demon as he was. And Dark  _liked_  power.

Dark also liked the way Anti looked; all lean, powerful muscle, his slim waist and the way those skinny jeans clung to his hips, the cruelty and absolute delight on his face as he tore apart anyone standing in his way. His clawed hands, sharp teeth, the inhumanly long, blackened tongue, and—fine. Dark found Anti attractive. Such a lovely monstrosity… when he used his power to further their goals instead of simply annoying Dark by being unnecessarily destructive.

Dark huffed to himself in irritation. He was allowing watching Anti to distract him; worse, he was allowing watching Anti to  _turn him on_.

He’d allowed one of the humans – a terrified, desperate creature foolishly lunging at him for lack of any other options – to get uncomfortably close. Dark’s aura flared, the solidified darkness around him roiling and swarming on the unfortunate assailant in an instant. Thick tendrils wrapped around their throat and around their knees, hoisting them into the air. A sheer, sharpened shard pierced through them, just below the diaphragm, and the darkness twisted and tore until the human came apart. Entirely literally.

Guts and gore splattered to the floor in front of him. He hadn’t been entirely out of range of that one; a spray of blood sullied his suit and spattered against his face, and Dark scowled. He hadn’t intended on getting dirty during this encounter.

Just like that, it was over. His irritation abated as Anti glitched over to him, leaning against Dark’s shoulder in what he usually would have considered a far too familiar manner.

At least on Anti the blood stains and smears looked attractive. It suited him.

“Ye got a little something…” Anti purred, trailing off. He leaned in and licked the blood from Dark’s cheek.

Dark drew in a sharp breath.

The darkness around him withdrew – even though Dark had leisurely torn through his share of the humans, it was Anti who had been responsible for the murder of the majority. No one was left alive. The ground was littered with corpses, blood pooling and dripping from broken limbs. After all the screams and tortured cries of their prey, the silence was sweet and satisfying, only broken by Anti’s heavy breaths and an occasional glitching little laugh.

And Anti  _moaned_. “Damn that felt fuckin’ good,” he said, a feral grin plastered over his face. He lifted his knife and ran his tongue along it, cleaning the blood off; his eyes slid sidelong to meet Dark’s gaze while he was doing it. Dark didn’t know whether Anti had intended the action to be sensual or not, but it was undeniably suggestive.

There must have been something unintentionally harsh in Dark’s expression, because Anti rolled his eyes.

“Aw, c’mon. You’re  _still_ gonna be a stuck-up dicklord after  _that?_  Did you seriously not have fun?”

“I will admit, it is… freeing… to be able to simply eradicate those who stand in our way.”

“Exactly! So why are ye still acting all fuckin’ pissy? You got your panties in a bunch or what?”

Dark was fed up of listening to Anti speak. All of Anti’s actions felt like a goddamn tease – the way he murdered with such brutal grace, how he casually touched Dark, that thing with the  _knife_  – and Dark was not one to tolerate such behaviour. He gripped Anti’s hips and shoved him against the nearest wall and kissed him.

He hadn’t intended it to be quite so aggressive, but Anti didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Anti seemed to revel in another opportunity for violence, responding by biting at Dark’s lips. He dropped the knife and gripped Dark’s arms instead. When Dark deepened the kiss, Anti met him in turn, both of them pressing into the other with bruising intensity. It was rough and heated and Dark could feel his control slipping far too fast; he groaned and yanked himself away.

“Damn,” Anti said, breathless. For one fleeting moment he was left mildly flustered by such an unexpected move from Dark, but then his brain caught up and Anti cackled. “Fuckin’ hell, dude, if you’re horny you just gotta say so instead of bein’ an asshole about it. Christ. Yer like a goddamn emo-ass virgin with blue balls but too chickenshit to go out and get laid.”

Dark gripped Anti’s jaw, with enough pressure to make Anti wince. “Anti. Shut the fuck up.”

That was hardly going to dissuade Anti. He only grinned even wider, baring his inhumanly sharp teeth. There was a dark glint in his glowing eyes. “So ye wanna fuck or what?”

“Do you?”

Anti’s answer came in the form of him grinding his hips against Dark’s. Even through his jeans, it was obvious he was hard as hell.

“You’re disgusting,” Dark said, though there was no venom in the accusation. He used his grip on Anti’s hips to hold him in place, the two of them pressed flush together. “You really get that turned on from killing?”

Anti’s smile turned maliciously mischievous. “It’s not the  _killing_  as such,” he said, voice low. He was purposefully trying to get to Dark now. “It’s the fuckin’  _power_. The rush when you see the helplessness in their eyes, the way they beg, the way they break so prettily into pieces in your hands. I reckon ye’d know all about that.”

“I am… familiar with it,” Dark admitted. His voice came out more strained than he had anticipated.

“The bite of a blade just fuckin’  _tearing_  into flesh and the way they  _bleed_ …”

“That one is just you, Anti.”

“’S goddamn hot, though,” Anti said, a quiet groan beneath the words. Then he snapped his focus back to Dark. “An’ it’s not like you’re not turned on as well,” he noted, eyebrow cocked and grin firmly in place as he reached a hand down to press against the bulge at Dark’s crotch.

Dark drew in a sharp, needy breath. He hadn’t realised just quite how restrictive the confines of his trousers were up until that point.

Frankly, he didn’t care to argue the point any further. Anti was turned on, and he was turned on, and it really didn’t matter why. Dark leaned in to kiss Anti again, and Anti met him in the middle.

Kissing Anti was like kissing a force of nature. His lips almost buzzed with the glitch demon’s energy; he tasted like static and blood, and it made Dark’s hair stand on end. Dark pinned Anti against the wall with his bodyweight, and Anti clawed at Dark’s back in return.

They kissed like they were trying to devour each other, hungrily tearing at the clothing in the way. Dark managed to pull Anti’s top over his head, while Anti undid Dark’s shirt buttons and dragged his jacket off and tossed it to the ground. It was inevitably going to get soaked with blood, but Dark was too distracted by the deliciously sinful things Anti’s tongue was doing inside his mouth to care right that second.

Dark hissed when Anti undid his fly and drew Dark’s dick out. Anti had undone his own jeans as well, and he pressed their erections together with a hand wrapped around both, leisurely pumping while Dark made out with him.

“I’ve got lube,” Anti mumbled against Dark’s lips. He extracted the small tube from his back pocket and pressed it into Dark’s hand.

“…why?”

“In case I got a murder boner and needed to jerk off afterwards, obviously.”

Again, Dark should have known better than to question Anti’s motives for anything. He popped the lid of the lube open, letting some of the slick gel drizzle out over Anti’s hand and both their dicks. Anti made an approving noise in the back of his throat; his grip tightened and he started jerking them both off together in earnest. But not enough that either of them would be able to cum from it.

Dark’s cock twitched and his hips bucked up into Anti’s hand almost involuntarily. He dug his fingernails into Anti’s side, growling lowly. “Why are you always such a little cock tease?”

Anti had the gall to laugh at that, shooting a heavy-lidded, arrogant smile at Dark. “I’m  _not_ , yer just so fuckin’ easy to rile up. Kinda flattering you’re that into me though.”

For all he claimed not to be a tease, it was Anti who rolled his hips against Dark’s again, grinding their erections together and making both of them moan. Anti was normally the more impatient of the two of them, but he clearly valued pissing Dark off more. That shit-eating grin told Dark that Anti knew exactly what he was doing.

Anti was the most aggravating, captivating creature Dark had ever had the questionable pleasure of dealing with.

Dark roughly yanked Anti’s jeans down to his knees and hooked his arms beneath Anti’s thighs, lifting him and slamming him against the wall again in one swift, violent motion. The impact forced the air from Anti’s lungs; at least his pained little gasp was satisfying.

Not that Anti didn’t enjoy that too. Dark had him bent almost in half, knees up by Dark’s shoulders, and Anti looked delighted.

“That’s more like it,” he purred.

Clawed fingers tangled into Dark’s hair, and the little monster yanked his head back and  _bit_  Dark’s throat. The pain sent a shock of heat straight to Dark’s cock.

He was  _done_. Dark growled and shoved Anti back with a hand around his throat. His other hand gripped his own cock and Dark angled it so the slick head pressed against Anti’s hole.

“Ah,  _fuck_.”

“You need any prep?” Dark was only going to ask once, impatiently, and he was being generous even offering Anti that much.

“Nah.” Anti wound his arms around Dark’s shoulders, digging his claws into Dark’s neck and grinning when Dark hissed at the pain. “Just fuckin’ do it.”

So Dark did; Anti had barely even finished speaking before Dark was shoving into him. At least that shut Anti up for a moment. Anti was so goddamn  _tight_ , it had to be hurting him at least a little. But then he probably got off on that, the filthy little masochist. The high-pitched whine Anti made and the way he arched against Dark was delicious.

“Shiiiiit,” Anti hissed. He was panting, his form glitching minutely as he squirmed and adjusted. Dark could feel the way Anti tensed around his cock, and it was enough to drag a low moan out of him.

This was it. This was what he’d been craving the whole time he’d been watching Anti, to just grab those hips and shove Anti up against the wall and pound into him. Wipe that infuriating grin off his face and make him  _stop running his goddamn mouth_  for once.

The latter was harder to achieve, though.

“Come  _on_ ,” Anti demanded; he clenched down around Dark’s cock again, and this time it was definitely on purpose. “ _Fuck me_  already.”

Anti was still high on the adrenaline and violence of the massacre that had come before, and that set the tone for their entire encounter. Dark gave him what he wanted. He tightened his hand around Anti’s throat until Anti was choking for breath – right over Anti’s neck wound, and it was leaking blood all over Dark’s palm, but they were both already covered in blood anyway. Anti’s hands were slick with it, blood running in rivulets down his arms, and he smeared it over Dark with every touch.

It was violent and heated and filthy – exactly Anti’s style. There might have been a time Dark would have turned his nose up at such animalistic displays, but Anti had proven time and time again to be a terrible influence. And it was  _hot._  He could choke Anti out and grip his thigh hard enough to leave bruises and slam into Anti ass with enough force to make the glitch demon’s eyes roll back, and the rougher Dark was the more Anti loved it.

“Harder,” Anti insisted, even though his voice was already broken and glitching, trying to speak through his needy little gasps. He was clawing at Dark’s back, leaving vivid welts, and when Dark kissed him Anti bit down on Dark’s lip until they both tasted blood.

Dark held Anti pinned up against the wall and fucked into him, control rapidly slipping. It was far too easy to get lost in the sensation when Anti was so hot and tight around him, those pornographic little noises he made going straight to Dark’s cock.

“Anti—” Dark growled.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Anti encouraged.

He both loved it and loathed it. Anti brought out the absolute worst in Dark, his auras crackling and unrestrained as his control slipped. He wanted to  _own_  Anti, but everything he did only fed into exactly what Anti wanted, and it was infuriating. But he couldn’t stop.

Dark let his forehead rest against Anti’s, their lips close enough that he could taste Anti’s hot, gasping breaths. Anti’s eyes were glazed and dark with lust; he stared Dark straight in the eye and licked his lips, grinning as he purposefully tightened around Dark’s cock.

Dark moaned. His dug his fingernails into Anti’s hip in retribution, slamming into him hard enough to make Anti cry out.

It was rough and messy and violent, and Anti was clearly loving it, gripping his own cock and jerking himself off while being stretched out and pounded by Dark. Getting fucked against the wall while surrounded by the still-warm corpses of the people they’d massacred together.

“You’re fucking filthy,” Dark gasped against Anti’s ear, voice low and wrecked.

“Nngh. Yeah. ‘S why you love me.”

That was an extremely bold statement and thoroughly unfounded assumption for Anti to make. But Dark didn’t deny it; he was too close, and Anti was too deliciously tight around his cock, and Dark didn’t want to argue. It only took him a few more thrusts before he stilled, buried to the hilt in Anti’s ass and his cock twitching as Dark spilled out inside Anti with a shuddering groan.

Anti arched and twitched in Dark’s grip. His hand practically flew between his legs, needing only a few more rapid, harsh strokes before he hit his orgasm as well. Anti’s cock bucked in his hand, his load shooting out over Dark’s stomach and chest.

“Ohhh, fuck, D-Dark,” Anti moaned, the sound of it glitching in his throat. The muscles in his stomach and thighs were trembling, his other arm still wrapped around Dark’s shoulders and clinging to him as Anti milked his own cock in his fist, making choked, dirty little noises of pleasure.

They rested there together for a long while, breathing harshly. Then Dark slowly drew out of Anti’s abused ass, his grip on Anti loosening and allowing the other demon to stand on his own again. He didn’t let go entirely though.

“ _That_  felt fuckin’ good,” Anti slurred, all fucked out and incredibly satisfied by that fact. “Mm. We gotta do this again.”

Dark huffed a short, breathless laugh. He still felt boneless and pleasantly buzzed from this own orgasm, and it was making him more lenient with Anti than he would have otherwise been. “The murder, the sex, or both?”

Anti flashed him a wicked grin. “Both. Definitely both.”

Of course. Dark would have expected nothing less. It was messy, both of them covered in blood and cum in the aftermath, but it was… enjoyable, regardless. He kissed Anti, a little less out of irritation and more for the simple pleasure of it. Anti purred.

“I expect you to pay the dry cleaning bill for my suit though, I hope you realise.”

Anti snorted. “’Course ye do. An’ I hope you realise I’m not gonna. Ain’t my fault you wear a suit to a bloodbath.” He stopped, a thought clearly crossing his mind. “Ye could always just murder people naked,” he purred. “That would save a lot of time.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Anti.”

“I’d pay good fuckin’ money to see that.”

“Please stop thinking about it.”

Anti did not stop thinking about it, judging by the way his gaze grew distant and heavy-lidded. He leaned into Dark – he’d glitched his knife out of existence when they’d finished disposing of the humans, so it was only one of his overly sharp fingernails he ran along Dark’s throat and pressed into the soft flesh beneath his jaw. He wielded it every bit as suggestively and threateningly though.

“One day I’m gonna have you naked and tied up and covered in blood, and it’s gonna be so hot.”

Dark raised an eyebrow, eyeing Anti up with a little tilt of his head. “Well, that’s different. We can discuss your fantasies later.”

Anti laughed, delighted. It was rare that Dark didn’t just dismiss him outright. Dark regretted not doing so, however, because Anti’s grin only widened.

“If we’re talking fantasies…” he said.

Dark sighed. “I have a fantasy where you stop being irritating for longer than two minutes.”

“You’d get bored if you didn’t have someone pushing your boundaries and you know it.”

On occasion, Anti did have a valid point. Anti was a wild card and absolutely infuriating, but he did make life more interesting. It was almost addicting, in its own way. Anti was addicting.

Rather than admit it, Dark tangled his hand into Anti’s hair, and Anti immediately closed the distance to meet Dark’s lips again, kissing him hard. Making out was much simpler than trying to categorise what they were to each other.

Anti tasted like bloodlust, violence and sex, all wrapped up in tight skinny jeans and a demonic smile. A murderous, unhinged monster.

He still couldn’t stand him, but maybe Dark did love Anti a little bit after all.


End file.
